1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool for cutting sheets of building materials, for example laminate, at a range of angles from vertical and/or horizontal. More specifically, this invention relates to a cutting tool including a base, a cutting platform adjustably connected to the base, a cam pivotally connected to the cutting platform, and a blade, the blade movable downward by pivoting the cam.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Often carpenters need to cut building materials, such as baseboards and crown molding, with a beveled or mitered cut in order to fit in or around corners. Various tools are currently used to cut building materials with a beveled cut, however most are bulky, heavy, require power to be operated, produce large amounts of dust during the cutting process, and/or result in uneven or splintered cuts. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting tool for cutting building materials with beveled cut. There is a need for a portable, non-power operated cutting tool capable of cutting building materials with a vertical or beveled cut and in a predictable and straight fashion without splintering, cracking or similar problems and without creating dust.